


Kinktober 2020 - Squishyturtlefuckfics

by squishyturtlefuckfics



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Bodyswap, Bondage, Forced, Gags, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishyturtlefuckfics/pseuds/squishyturtlefuckfics
Summary: A collection of kinktober prompts, found on Kinktober2020 on Twitter. None of these will be related unless stated otherwise!Day 1 - BodyswapExploring alien markets is one thing, but when you find the black market, you need to be careful about what, or who, you touch.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Kinktober 2020 - Squishyturtlefuckfics

“Don’t wander off, Mikey.”

“Don’t touch anything, Mikey!”

“Just— Mikey, c’mon! Stay close to us.”

Above the din of the crowd, Mikey barely hears it. There’s too much... _ stuff _ to look at to listen to his brothers gripe and moan. So many aliens and creatures and things and doohickeys to mess around with. Like— Like that stall with flying slugs! Or, or, or! How about that flying space car! The spaceport was just full of so many cool things.

How could he resist?

His mind slips away as he approaches another stall, this one displaying something in an alien language that he can’t read, and his brothers’ warnings continue to go unnoticed. Mikey gazes at the writing with wide, curious eyes, not noticing the scuffle of feet and fists happening right behind him. 

“Hey!” comes a familiar growl. “Stop shoving me! Get your stinkin’-- Oh gross, is that a foot on your hand?”

Mikey spins around, only just in time to watch Raphael being carried away into a thickening crowd. Just beyond them, there’s the tell-tale blue and purple masks of Leo and Donnie. Their brows are furrowed, Leo looks like he’s grumbling under his breath, and they’re both scrambling to claw through the thickening mob to drag Raphael out of whatever mess he’d gotten into.

Mikey watches with an amused smile as his brothers are swept away in a sudden stampede of aliens, until they blink out of view, far beyond the various stalls and buildings.

“Have fun!” he calls after them, grinning and waving.

He certainly would now!

Humming, Mikey turns darts through the ever-growing number of stalls, not paying much mind to the aliens he passes along the way. Weird looking things speaking weird languages. That’s all he really needed to know. What he  _ really  _ wanted to find was all the cool alien tech. Something awesome he could show his brothers when he got back to them. Something that would knock them right out of their shells like— like a shrink ray or— or some kinda floating head in a jar! 

_ With laser eyes! _

He turns left, then another left, heading deeper into the heart of the spaceport, touching absolutely everything he can get his hands on. Sometimes only for a few seconds, sometimes standing staring at the weird jars and rocks until the sellers bark at him in some weird language. Nothing just yet. Nothing that catches his eye.

Then he spies it— a red sheet at the far back of the port, strung up like some kind of doorway. There are aliens passing through it every so often sharing shady glances as they come and go, as if they didn’t wanna get caught going in. As if… they didn’t wanna speak about what was on the other side...

The grin on Mikey’s face grows impossibly wide.

Bingo!

It’s easy enough to slip on by. Just act like you own the place! Easy! Mikey strides over to the sheet, turns to the alien standing watch by it, and gives him a curt nod and a bubbly “Howdy!”. Then, before the alien can react, he ducks under the sheet and into the dark interior.

The smell hits him immediately.

“Oh— Dude, what is that?” It’s not bad, but it’s  _ strong _ . Different. Almost like the drugs back on Earth. Like weed or something. Mikey coughs into his hand, waving the air away in front of his beak, but soldiers forward anyway. That tore it. This was definitely where he’d find the best toy.

This area seems like it’s closed off from the rest of the spaceport— no other entrances besides the one he’d come through. It’s just another maze of stalls and bulky alien bodies, but in here they seem to speak in whispers, leering at him as he passes. Mikey walks through it slowly, carefully, suddenly feeling very tense. He passes a huddled group of bipedal alien sharks, trying to ignore how they all stopped talking the moment he passed them.

He gets a good few metres from them, turns to look once, twice— three times.

Oh boy, they’re still looking at him.

“Okaaaaay…” Mikey frowns, increasing his pace. He passes some lizards, and a large snake with smaller snakes coming out of its ears, with even  _ smaller  _ snakes— oh _ hey why are they all looking at him? _

Doesn’t matter—! It’s fine. Totally fine. Maybe he should just get out while he’s ahead. Mikey spins around on the spot— 

“Oof!” Something knocks him back. He hits the ground hard, and when he looks up those sharks are leering over him, their eyes and teeth shining in the darkness.

“Heeeey, uh, fellas…” One of them reaches toward him, his hand gnarled, skin scaly and burned, and Mikey immediately flips himself over, kicking its hand away in the process, and sprints away just before he’s grabbed. Heavy footsteps pound behind him. Mikey shrieks, ducks and slides under two approaching squid-things, steals a tiny glance back—

Oh, great, they’re chasing him!

Swallowing his pounding heart, Mikey dives into the crowd in front of him, shoving past people without stopping, and then ducks to the right and slides through a small gap between two stalls, breaking line of sight from the sharks. Scrambling through to the other side, he emerges into a large, cluttered plaza. A row of stalls curves around the back of it, sealing it off from the rest of this shady area. Cages and carts litter the floor, along with an assortment of bound aliens on their knees, being inspected, naked aside from metal restraints and beeping collars wound tight around their necks.

Mikey’s stomach twists. This looks like bad news. 

Not wanting to go back to potentially get  _ eaten _ , he begrudgingly trots toward the centre of the plaza and ducks behind a stack of cages, peering out from behind the cold metal for a way out. Instead, he finds himself eavesdropping on some kind of purchase, and watches as one of the bound aliens, a big, hulking Triceraton, is led away, naked, into the thickening crowd. The seller, a brutish... thing with three heads, watches after them, counting some dirty looking money. A slave market? And definitely not a PG13 one at that.

“ _Nooot_ what I had in mind,” he grumbles, brain turning a million miles a second. “I mean--yeah, the guys sure would love it if I brought home a sex slave.” He smacks himself in the head. “Stupid. Dumb dumb dumb. Of course there’s some kinda shady sex smuggling ring in space. Why not!”

He ducks back behind the cages. There’s just a solid wall opposite him, he can see it just beyond the stalls, so probably no way out from there. Cool. Sharks? 

He peers out again, just for a second. No sign of the sharks. Double cool. 

“Man, I just wanted some cool stuff.” Mikey chews his lower lip. The other side is probably the same, right? But even then, it was probably his only choice. If the sharks were chasing him on this end, he should be clear on the other end. Unless there are  _ more  _ sharks on that side. Mikey grumbles, kneading his temples. Maybe Leo was right. He should definitely stop poking his nose into things like this. 

And then he sees it! 

One of the slaves closest to him— he looks young, maybe about his age, with a scar over his snout, and glowing metal cuffs around his wrists and ankles. His skin is a dark brown, with orange patches over his belly. But more importantly, that head shape—- like some kinda alien salamander. He’s gotta be the same species as Newtralizer, right?

His mind whirrs. Ideas. Stupid ideas. Impossible ideas. The slave trader isn’t looking— he’s been drawn away to a cat-like creature on the far side.

“Stupid Leo.” Mikey smirks, then darts out from his hiding spot.

The salamander alien jolts when Mikey jumps at him, but Mikey shushes him before he can draw any attention. On closer inspection, the alien’s mouth is plugged by some kind of rubber gag.

“Hey— hey, can you understand me?” There’s a crackle from the collar. The alien’s eyes regard him carefully, and he nods. Mikey smiles.

“Cool, cool.” Mikey steals a glance to the side. The trader still isn’t looking. This was his chance. “Hey— I have a kinda friend that looks like you— or well, not really a friend, I guess. Anyway— he’s super strong!”

Another glance. Still in the clear. The alien shuffles away from him, growling, but Mikey grips his shoulders.

“Nonono, dude just— just listen!” Mikey waits for the alien to stop moving before he continues in a hushed voice. “So uh— I kinda need to get outta here. There are some dudes looking for me and they probably have friends.” He’s trying not to breathe hard, but it’s difficult with his heart battering away at his chest. “So what I’m trying to say is— if I let you out of these cuffs, will you help me get out? Beat up any bad dudes trying to get me?”

It’s a gamble. An incredibly stupid, incredibly risky gamble. Mikey could definitely tussle with one of the shark dudes by himself: three of them was definitely a stretch, and who knew what else was trying to get him. This was safer. Probably the safest option there was right now, short of his brothers somehow finding him and busting him outta here. The alien searches his eyes for what feels like hours, then sweeps his gaze over Mikey’s body once, twice— 

“Please!” Mikey interjects, stealing another quick glance to the side, and then back again. “I can break it. Trust me. I just need to get out of here.”

The alien snorts once, studying him. Did he think it was a lie? Some kinda trick? But then he shuffles forward and holds his cuffed hands out, catching Mikey’s eye and nodding firmly.

Mikey beams.

“You won’t regret this dude!” 

But the alien doesn’t stay still. As Mikey leans forward, the alien lurches toward him and grabs his cheeks, gripping them tight. A jolt of electricity surges through him as their skin connects. Mikey gasps, completely taken by surprise, as the alien wrenches him back and presses their foreheads and snouts together— 

Another jolt of electricity, but bigger. Crackling through his entire skull. Everything goes dark, spins and tumbles around. Mikey’s stomach swoops. His head cracks with pain. 

And when he opens his eyes, he’s staring at—- at himself?

There’s silence, static pounding through his ears. Mikey frowns, blinking slowly, and watches his body rock back and stand up, hobbling to the left as it loses balance. When it straightens, his hands start roaming over his skin and shell, over his snout and right to the top of his head. Feeling. Testing his body.

Then he glances down, directly at him— and he smiles cruelly.

“Yeah,” comes his own voice, strange and cracked, not completely right. “I think this— this’ll do.” 

Mikey furrows his brow, tries to speak, tries to move— his tongue bats uselessly against the rubber gag in his mouth, his arms flail just out of reach. Realisation hits him like a truck. He snorts hard, nostrils flaring, lurches forward, his confused cries muddled.

The alien in his body laughs, and Mikey’s never seen his face twist that way before. It’s cold, menacing, and completely heartless. His heart stops at the sight of it. Everything goes cold as he looks down— sees the skin that’s not his, the body that’s not his, but it’s the body he’s somehow in!

_ Nononono! _

“MMfpH!!” The chains rattle, not budging from the floor. His limbs feel weak and heavy, barely listening to him. The other bound aliens cast a weird look at him, but he’s not interested in them. 

The body snatcher regards him with an icy smile, lips thin and sharp. He bends down, just barely out of reach, and purrs: “Mm… Your name is Michelangelo, yes? Mikey for short. A strange name— RAKA RAKA.” He pauses, watching Mikey’s expression shift. “Wait— no. Don’t need to do that anymore, huh? Let me see— Just here on a pit-stop with your brothers and friends. You wanted to find something ‘awesome’ to show them.” 

He laughs cruelly. “I guess you got more than what you bargained for, huh? ”

Mikey screams. The gag muffles everything. The collar on his neck tightens. His head pounds. Nonono this is so, so bad!

The alien shuffles forward, never dropping his gaze. He’s just in reach now! Mikey grabs his arm, squeezes hard, wills himself to get back into his body—

Nothing.

“Not gonna work, dude,” his own voice chides him. Mikey shudders at the sound of it, eyes wide with dread and terror. The alien is learning way too quickly. The alien’s smirk widens, and he cups Mikey's cheeks almost tenderly. “Just a little special power of mine. I can change all I want, but you?”

He leans in, brushes his beak over Mikey’s ear, and licks it.

“You’re stuck like this.”

Mikey whines, chokes back a sob, shakes his pounding head. Nononono!

The alien laughs, then dips his hand down. Mikey jolts at the sudden surge of heat. His stomach burns as the alien grinds down over his genital slit, slowly drawing out his erection.

“Ohh,” the alien says in a whisper that freezes Mikey solid. There’s a sharp, pitiful whine. Mikey puffs air from his nostrils as his cock slips out into the open. “I think they’re gonna have lots of fun with you… You have no idea how many drugs you’ve been pumped full of.”

The alien grabs his cock, strokes, squeezes. Mikey moans desperately.

“MmmfpH!” Nononono! “MMmf!” This couldn’t be happening!

But then— a voice!

“Mikey!” His brothers come bursting out through the crowd— Raph is wrestling with one of those sharks, baring his teeth like an animal. Donnie and Leo have spotted him. They’re heading right for him! 

Relief washes through him. His brothers are here! 

Mikey reaches out to them, muffles their names, gazes at them pleadingly— 

But they don’t look at him— they look at the alien posing as him.

“We have to leave,” Leo says tersely, putting his hand on the alien’s shoulder, who immediately releases Mikey’s erection. Mikey screams hard— but there are no words. The alien just smirks at him. Mikey wriggles weakly as Leo’s eyes flicker onto him— and for a moment there’s a spark of hope. Leo can recognise him! Leo can get him out of this.

But then Leo’s gaze rolls around the room, over the other bound forms, then back to the alien, his snout wrinkled in disgust. “This place is bad news, Mikey. We gotta go— now!” 

_ No! No, I’m right here! _

“Mmf! Mmfeo!” 

Leo ignores him. Donnie glares at him, then at the alien in his body.

“Mikey—” he says, voice dangerously impatient, “you better not have done anything weird and or dangerous slash incredibly stupid.” His voice twists into a hiss, nodding at Mikey’s unwanted, weeping erection. “This is a really, really bad place to be in. Fugitoid is going nuts back on the ship.”

The alien in his body finally stands up and turns to face them. Mikey waits with baited breath, hoping the alien will fuck something up, hope he’ll say something super weird and obvious to make them suspicious—

“C’mon, bro,” comes his voice, perfect. “As if! I was just lookin’ for something cool!”

Donnie’s voice is thin. “In the  _ black market _ ?”

“Well— yeah!” The alien shrugs. “Figured I’d get a good catch.”

Mikey snorts hard through his nostrils, screaming wildly and shaking his head. The alien glances at him, winks, and then turns back to Donnie, who’s buried his face in his hands.

“Okay, well— I didn’t realise it was  _ this _ shady! But c’mon bro, I’m fine!”

“That’s definitely  _ not _ the point, Mikey.”

Overhead, alarms start blaring. Raph storms over to them, tending to bite marks on his arms, breathless.

“We got him, right?” he glares at the alien, who just smiles back, then briefly at Mikey. “Wait— Is that Newtralizer—?” He looks up suddenly, and Mikey follows his gaze. The slave trader is running at them, screaming something that isn’t translating. “Gah, never mind. Let’s just get the hell outta here. I don’t wanna get caught up whatever mess this is.”

With that, Raph bolts for the shark again, who’s slowly standing up, and screams as he barrels through him, clearing a path. Donnie follows, and Leo grabs the alien’s wrist and tugs on it.

“We’re leaving!” 

The alien turns one last time. Mikey chokes back a sob at the cold, unfeeling smile on his face.

And then he’s gone, running with his brothers through the crowd, picking up on parts of his memory as he goes— his movements, his mannerisms, stealing his life right before his eyes.

Mikey watches, eyes wide, horrified, as the alien escapes in his body, and screams and screams and screams until his throat dries up. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
